


Sessions

by Kindaoff



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Attachment Issues, Bullying, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Medication, Sexual Content, couldn't help that last tag lol, that's my bestfried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindaoff/pseuds/Kindaoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Nathan may have a thing for a certain twee hipster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateBunny/gifts).



> Hello all, this is my first fanfic. I have no idea what I am doing but decided wtfever. Enjoy, critique, help me sin.

The students in the art teacher’s class looked over their graded assignment; some peered at their work with grins and exclaimed cheers in their accomplishments. While others sunk deeper into their seats and griped in disappointment. One blonde in particular stared in disbelief and quickly place the picture and attached essay into her binder. No way in hell she is going to show anyone those comments. 

“How’d you Vic? Jefferson really went in on my shit,” another blonde, with longer hair exclaimed.

“Exactly how it should be Tay. I expected nothing less from Mark,” Victoria responded smugly. Victoria hid her dismay better than anyone. In reality, she received a C+, along with the comments, ‘Dig deeper than the surface level. You are much more talented than this Ms. Chase’. If anyone was watching, they would have seen Victoria’s eye twitch as she cringed at the red lettering. She knew she’d vent to Nathan later on.

“Well, luckily for me I have the weekend to come up with something to save my grade,” Taylor said with a sigh of relief.   
Victoria smiled at her friend, and then surveyed the room right when the last bell of the day rang. Her gaze stopped on a mousy brunette. Victoria squinted her eyes at the girl, taking notice of the bright smile from reading her returned assignment. Victoria rolled her eyes while collecting her things. She knew the new girl was her competition but hated it also. “Let’s get going Taylor, we have to spread the word about Friday’s party.”

Before Victoria and Taylor exited the classroom, Victoria approached the brunette and a taller girl with a cross around her neck. “Hey Maxine, Kate. How’d you girls do?”  
Both the other girls looked Victoria puzzled. Max’s brows knitted together, while Kate peered at Victoria wide eyed.

“Uhm hi Victoria, me and Kate did pretty good. How about you?” Max responded as warmly as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off the Blackwell Queen.  
Victoria swayed around the girls cheerily.

“Better than great. But hey Max I was wondering if we could compare notes of something tonight. Seeing that you are my competition here. That is aside from Nathan. What do you say we meet up tonight say around 8:30ish?” Victoria said while circling the smaller girls with her elitist smile. 

Max fidgeted with the strap of her messenger bag, carefully thinking over the situation. “Sure.” She smiled wanting to seem genuinely sincere. 

On the outside, the entire senior class believed that Victoria could not stand Max Caulfield; but in reality, Victoria would give anything to get closer to her. All she needed was an excuse.


	2. Pre Game pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a little peer pressure. Victoria is nice to Max. Nathan makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My overall idea was to do "what if" scenarios based off of the game. All events happen before the original events of the game. I will loosely follow it.

She was finally able to get rid of Taylor and make her think that she had a plan for Max why else would she invite Max to her dorm room. Victoria shuffled through her returned assignments from Mr. Jefferson, biting her lip harder at every comment.  ‘Too harsh.’ ‘Not enough dept.’ etc. The blonde wanted to give up or at least start another outlet for her frustrations. She knew she couldn’t start back dragging a blade across her skin and mother Nathan about that now could she. Her recreational weekend drug use helped numb her anxieties. By the time she reached the last assignment, her first from Mr. Jefferson, her eyes widened as her heart started to flutter. ‘Great potential, I would expect nothing less from a Chase.’ To be compared to her parents gave her so much life, for once. Victoria seemed to never gain the appreciation that her beloved teacher once showed her. Instead, another student captured his admiration, some random hipster bitch that had a thing for selfies.

Victoria knew Maxine was talented, even though she wasted it on taking selfies and being pretty much invisible during class. Truth was, before Victoria noticed that Mr. Jefferson became infatuated with Max, she was captivated by the girl that was so oblivious to the advancements of the male students…especially that Science Geek. Victoria even noticed her habit of shaking her undeveloped polaroids.  She knew that Max had a niche for taking pictures, no matter how annoyed others were from it or how she almost always got in trouble for it. Max was fearless and Victoria wants to be fearless too; to see the world in her own way.

As she laid back on the couch in her room, Victoria took another swig of rum from the bottle. Ok, so maybe drinking before meeting up with Max wasn’t a good idea, but hell, she needed it. Between being Queen Bee and worrying about her favorite class, Victoria needed to relax. The party wasn’t until tomorrow and she couldn’t wait for Nathan’s party favors. Her bottle of rum would numb her wombs.

Just as she was about to drift away, three quiet knocks came to her door. Victoria stacked her assignments together before gathering herself to answer the door forcefully.

“I said 8:30ish not 9:23. Not very professional Maxine” she sneered at the smaller girl. If Victoria wasn’t buzzed, she would have noticed a puffy eyed Maxine.

“Sorry. I had something important to handle” Max said while tightening the grip on her messenger bag and gazing at her shoes.

“Don’t sweat it. Now, lets see what you got.”

Even though most of Max’s portfolio was selfies, they were really good shots, all of them capturing a different emotion contrasting the background. One that caught Victoria’s eye was one of a sad Max engulfed by a beautiful sunset. “How do you do this?” She asked,

“Do what?”

“Be so vulnerable yet brave?”

While shrugging and rubbing the back of her neck, Max replied, “I really don’t know. It’s just easier for me to snap a picture than to say how I’m feeling. It’s my outlet”

Victoria thought about her own outlets; alcohol and drugs. There’s no way she could she herself being so open. She noticed Max grab one of her photos; the one Mr. Jefferson praised her for.

“We’re polar opposites,” Max started, “I can’t show the emotions of others, but you can Victoria. Look how happy this girl is; she beaming.”

Victoria stared at the photo; it was of a bride, her cousin on her wedding day. She didn’t know that Victoria was taking it. Happiness seeped from the photo. A person could tell how the young bride was exited but anxious for the dramatic change. Victoria could never quite get a picture like that again.

“Your pictures are…Avendon-esque.

Victoria looked at the girl with a puzzled look. _Avedon-esque...seriously?_   She smirked and replied, “I swear you’re like a cross between that main character and red head from…uhm,” she said furrowing her brows. “Damn it what’s it called?”

“ _Awkward_ ,” Max spat out.

“Anyway, since you seem somewhat cool enough,” Victoria trailed off as she reached for her bottle beside the coffee table and bringing it into Max’s view, waving it in front of her. “How about a shot of…Maximum Victory.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Max sunk a little looking at the bottle. “That’s ok, I’m not a fan of alcohol.”

Victoria scuffed as she unscrewed that cap then free-flowed the rum in her mouth. “You’ll like it, its sweet. Seriously, it tastes like pineapple, besides you gotta get used to it when you’re in VIP for the party tomorrow.”

“Wait, I’m invited to the party?” Max asked showing a little more excitement than she wanted. She thought about going to the Vortex party but did not decide if she would go or not.

“Yep, scratch my back, I scratch yours. Bring Kate too; don’t want you gals to be standoffish the entire school year,” Victoria stated before taking another swig. “Now, hold your head back, it won’t be a lot”.

Max shifted in her seat, and slowly tilted her head with her mouth ajar. Victoria hovered over her and began to pour the liquor. She couldn’t help but smirk as Max forcefully shut her eyes as the rum filled her mouth. Victoria could tell Max wasn’t a drinker, even if it was flavored rum. Just as the liquor began to seep out of the smaller girls mouth, Victoria stopped pouring. Max struggled to swallow and gasped once she managed to drink it all down. Victoria snickered at the sight before noticing her best friend had entered her room.

“Now that was sight. Who would’ve thought Caulfield was such a deep throat,” a male voice teased.

Max stared wide eyed at Nathan Prescott leaning against Victoria’s door frame with his eyes fixated on her. “I-I was just leaving,” she stuttered, gathering her messenger bag and photos still on the coffee table in her harms.  “See ya Victoria, excuse me Nathan,” she said avoiding eye contact with him.

“See you at the Vortex Maxine!” Victoria shouted before Nathan shut the door.

Nathan let out a laugh before plopping down on Victoria’s couch, hands still in the pockets of his signature jacket. “The fuck was Lil Ms Hipster doing here? Playing with her selfie while you watched?”

Victoria forced another gulp of liquor down before answering, “You wish, or would you like to watch her play with her selfie? Or are you the more hands on perv, I can’t remember.” She extended her reach offering the bottle to Nathan.

He grabbed the bottle and rolled his eyes, “Whatthefuckever Vic,” he practically chugged the bottle before returning it. “So, since she’s coming tomorrow, I’m guessin so is Kate.”

“Of course, still don’t know how I’m gonna prank that little bitch but it will be there. Being all innocent, she took the assistant spot I wanted, now how am I going to get closer to Mark?” She plopped down next to her male companion with her arms crossed.

Nathan fiddled with the bottle before answering. “Yea damn shame.” He knew the real reason why Jefferson picked Kate over his best friend, but knew better than to say anything.

“You could sound a little more supportive.” She side eyed him, cocking an eye brow.

“Right my bad,” he responded while he reached into the right pocket of his jacket and fished out perfectly rolled joint. “Now, are we gonna spark up or what?” He questioned as he balanced the joint between his middle and index fingers. Nathan wanted to change the topic but also get lit.

Victoria took another big gulp of the rum before answering, “Why not, it’s not like I got class in the morning.” Being a true artist, she thought she’d come up with better photo ideas and a plan of revenge while she was high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that...so far anyway. Let me know if you like it, hate it, or if you are lost af.


	3. Coasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Nathan talk and drink; discuss Max and Kate. Their friendship is shown a little. A flashback occurs just in case there's any confusion.

Sudden vibrations accompanied by an anime theme song stir Victoria awake. She balls into the fetal position, while reaching for her cell phone that’s somewhere near her head.

“What the fuck,” she grumbles still searching for the device. _I turned the alarm off last night, right?_ She ponders. Jolting up, she grabs the damn cell phone, swiping and tapping vigorously to silence the song. Any other time she’d hum and make up her own words to her favorite song; but today it was the most annoying thing ever.

Victoria crashed back onto her bed, debating whether or not to get up or try to sleep for, she glanced at the cell, two more hours. There was no need to keep the alarm set at that time anymore with the English teacher on a sabbatical and all; Nathan’s handy work. The grumble in her stomach told her to get breakfast.  Concerned for her best bud, she texts Nathan.

**You alive Prescott?**

**Nate: Barely, l8r.**

_Useless._ She shakes her heads while tossing her cell on her bed. She gathers her shower caddy and towel, and saunters towards the showers.

While she allows the water from the shower to hit her face, she thinks back to the conversation with Nathan.

_“Why don’t you get her stupid wasted? I’m talkin Snookie-where’s-the-beach?-wasted,” He breathes out along with a cloud._

_Victoria giggles, “Now that’s a thought, hell I might actually start liking her again”. She takes the bottle and guzzles down some rum._

_The pair trade substances and Victoria takes a hit of the joint, holding the smoke in then slowly releasing another cloud, “The hell is this this?”_

_Before answering, Nathan wipes the remaining rum off of his chin, “Sour Diesel”._

_She passes the joint back the Nathan, and then it hits her. The high she needed to chase her buzz. Thoughts enter her mind about the contest, none realistically good.  An image of Max twerking enters her head and Victoria can’t compose her laughs. “Oh my God, Nate, we gotta get Maxine drunk tomorrow, or-tonight, later?”_

_Nathan smiles at the thought, “Yeah, I would like to see that pixie let loose for once. Bet it’d be cute or something”._

_Victoria glares at Nathan but stares at the ceiling not wanting to ruin her high. Nathan notices her silence and slouches forward facing the girl. “You can’t be serious…Thought you were into Kate or doing Taylor or some shit,” he gawks at her._

_“Well that was before she sullied my chances to seduce Mark, she has to be punished” Victoria retorts, crossing her arms and cocking a brow at Nathan._

_“The fuck ever, you fuckin sadist,” he scoffed while stretching._

_“Takes one to know one”._

_Nathan slowly stands preparing to leave Victoria’s room, “I gotta sleep this off, later babe”._

_“Au Revoir,” she yawns out as the door closed. She wasn’t in the mood to shower so slipped on a night gown and changed into DBZ undies, the last thing she remembered was how many freckles she counted on Max when she poured that shot down her throat._

Victoria emerged from the shower stall and continues on brush her teeth at an empty sink; she always hated having alcohol on her breathe when she woke up from drinking. She wrapped herself in a towel and proceeded to exit the bathroom and spotted Max on her way to her room.

“You’re up early. You do remember that class is cancelled for the time being?” Victoria questioned.

“Oh hi Victoria, I’m on my way to have breakfast with a friend,” Max replied, smiling weakly.

Victoria’s already green eyes almost glowed. “Oh well enjoy breakfast, and you better come by my room before the party to get Vortex ready,” She winked as she walked passed the Max. Max smiled in agreement then waved at Victoria.

Victoria was finishing getting ready when she group texted Courtney and Taylor to be ready to leave for breakfast.

**Sweet Tea, Court: We’re going to that crappy diner. Be ready or be left.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this...mess lol. I'm slowly getting out of my comfort zone and digging a little deeper. Next chapter is Nathan centered and after that things get interesting...or not. Wait and see.


	4. Wake and Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and his issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I did two chapters. Awesome, right?

Whale sounds echoed throughout the dark room and multiple images reflected off of the wall. Nathan was laying on his back on his bed, staring at the projector in his room. He only slept for an hour before the insomnia kicked in. _Shoulda lit another joint when I got back,_ he thought to silently. He knew it was about time to take the meds his doctor gave him, but he didn’t want to be jittery the whole day. Not with the party tonight, he needed to be leveled out. Nathan thought about going to Hayden’s to wake and bake when his phone started buzzing.

**Frank: party favors are ready. have cash in hand at 8 sharp**

Nathan snarled at the screen. He was really getting tired of the jerk but had to keep a clear head around him; last thing he wanted to do was to piss off his supplier. He never understood what Rachael saw in him. With that thought, Nathan’s heart dropped and sped up simultaneously. His breathing became uneven and rigid. He rolled off of the bed, knocking over his lamp in the process.

“Fuck,” he said in a low growl.  He needed one of the pills Frank gave him. He reached in the night stand where the lamp sat and shuffled the contents until he felt the medicine bottle Frank gave him. Nathan only took these under special circumstances and decided that this was one and dry-shallowed two pills.

Nathan’s jittering stopped within moments; he could deal with his thoughts now. He almost forgot about _her_ but that would be selfish of him to do that to _her_. He knew Jefferson intentionally overdosed her because of him; cameras catch everything in the Dark Room anyway. He just had to have another episode and in front of _her_ of all people. _She_ comforted him the only way she knew how, on her knees. He wished she suggested that they just got high again, like they always did.

As he got lost in his own mind, his phone buzzed again.

**Jeffershit: I have an extracurricular assignment for you. Bring me      something of Maxine Caulfield’s.**

**Consider this extra credit to redeem yourself.**

**Figure it out.**

**And don’t forget about tonight’s session with Marsh.**

Nathan cringed at the thought of Jefferson getting himself off from having something of Max’s.  He ruffled his hair as a smiled creeped onto his face thinking how strange him and this sicko shared similar tastes. And that was what scared him.

Nathan skipped the rest of his classes for the day; they were electives anyway, so he elected himself to not attend. He felt the effects of the pills waning, so he chain-smoked cigarettes outside of the dorms. Once his nerves calmed, he sneaked into the girls dorms and entered Max’s room; immediately he notices a faint sweet scent. He didn’t really want to be there but knew he needed to get off of Jefferson’s shit list.

He notices her box of cookies along with her journal, wide open. He hesitates to read the book and munch on her cookies. Smiling, decided he can another time, takes two three cookies while he searches her room. Noticing her memorial wall, Nathan becomes fixated on a particular photo and grabs it off of the wall.  It’s of Max, smiling happily at a hockey game. _So she’s into hockey?_ He thinks to himself, intrigued that the waif hipster is interested in such a sport.  Nathan reached into his pocket and glances at the time. He squints his eyes knowing it’s almost time for students to return to the dorms. Rushing, he grabs one of her tops, exits the room and heads for the stairwell. _Jefferson would prefer a pajama top anyway for…whatever the fuck._ He decides to keep the photo for himself.


End file.
